The facility to change parameters and values is just as much a desired feature in failsafe automation systems as it is in non-failsafe automation systems. According to DIN V VDE 0801 or VDI/VDE 3542, the term “failsafe” means that, in the event of a fault, a system is capable of remaining in safe mode or of immediately switching to another safe mode. Typical parameters in the case of failsafe automation systems are limit values (e.g. maximum pressure, maximum temperature) which, if exceeded, would put the system in a hazardous state. In the case of batch processes, for example, these limit values are unrelated to the batch to be produced and should be adaptable to the particular batch. At present there is no known reliable way for an operator to do this. According to the relevant standards (especially IEC 61508 and IEC 61511), changes affecting failsafe functions have to be checked and verified. This would make parameter change very complicated. From the safety engineering perspective, parameter change is subject to the requirements referred to below. If the parameter change affects a failsafe functionality of the automation system, a full function test has to be carried out in the case of such a parameter change, since potentially fatal states can occur if one of the parameters is wrong.